norman_burning_wheel_volume_2fandomcom-20200213-history
Halvor Lindbergson
Player: Micah Character Name: Halvor Lindbergson Character Old/Real Name: Jonas(You-nas) Duchamps Age: 29 Lifepaths: Born Peasant, Hunter, Hunter, Forager (Gardener Variant) Beliefs, Instincts, and Traits Beliefs #Before we leave, I must visit Bragi's Library and consult their maps to refresh my memory of the lands that still remain steady and plan a few different safe routes and backups. I will now seek up to date information on the current warlords of the north, especially those in the house of Bor from adventurers and recent arrivals at the Skaadi tavern, Thayn's Council. I will invite along Sir Amundson, as he is surely a better judge of the warlords' politics and raiders' tactics than I, and will know the questions to ask. Also, I'm sure he won't mind the drink and stories. #Two of the older orphan children have been kidnapped, with the blame being placed on some work of Itzli's. The cause is apparently Itzli's snooping around the court's archives about his sister. While I have some information about the clerk and a possible Silence hideout, I'm too far out of my element to devise a plan, and time should not be wasted on this matter. Unless Itzli has a solid plan, I fear that I will have to seek Freyja's wisdom for a way to bring his whole family together safetly. #(Faith) doesn't add a belief apparently, it just forces one slot to be dedicated I have only dedicated to memory the most common of prayers and doctrine so far, I will need to get a proper Sambæn (Samræmd bæn Sunnifa, or Sunnifa's Consolidated Prayers, basically a pantheon level holy text). Taking one from the Temple of Freyja would be like taking 100 meals from the people, and, while I'm sure Bragi's Temple has several extras prepared to sale, I doubt they'll simply give me one. I'll have to track down a faithful and wealthy patron. I'll start by watching the bidders at the festival's auctions. (The valuable parts of the sacrifices, such as the bones and pelt of the great wolf, are bestowed upon a worthy craftsman, the combination of material and worker auctioned off; proceeds going to the temples and less fortunate.) #As we travel north, there will be many herbs, beneficial and poisonous, that we may need in excess, and will not be found in the far north. I will spend time foraging in the evenings while the others rest to ensure we are more than well stocked. #''Loki's influences can be heard everywhere in this city, but rarely seen and never touched. The only paths I've seen that could possibly lead me to him are the path of knives, the assassins in this city that move so freely and often, that have even marked me in the daylight; and the path of lies, the rumored cults within the Silence. The theives are too entrenched, and cannot be touched while they hold the children, so I must attempt to find information through the assassins. While the warband is lacking in subtlety, perhaps there's enough tactical genius in Sir Amundson to set up an ambush to capture one, with my head as bait. If not the warband, I can wait until the terrible trio are reunited, as they're almost as good as an assassin in their element. to shorten / abandon this story path, as we're traveling north too soon ' Other Plans & Story Notes''' #(Slight recton) I will quietly pray to both Uller and Freyja at the altar of sacrifice. I plan to spend a day helping farmers or around the fair as a small offering to Freyja, afterwards looking for craftsmen to repair my good traveling boots and gambeson. Instincts # I will never disrepect the old gods, and will pray daily to them. # I will only raise my bow in the defense of the innocent and against the usurpers. # I will not go beyond eyesight from a town without at least basic survival gear. Traits # Earthy Smell - Char # Down to Earth - Call on for Foraging # Nimble - Call on for agility or Bow # Affinity for Plants - +1D to plant related stat or skill tests # Faith - Freyja Artha Fate: 2 Persona: 6 Deeds: 0 Stats & Attributes Wounds Skills Foreign Languages Known: Bretonian Skills Being Learned Resources Gear and Possessions * Clothes (Old raggy set, white set, green set) * Traveling Gear (5 points) * Lost shoes * Great Bow * Herbalism Kit * Leaky hut * Body Gambeson - Broken * 2 Cash on Hand Property Leaky wooden hut in the riviera (Given to M'Dregs) Relationships Player Notes / Reminders Court Worker's Path: Oxman's Plow, Basement 2/4/2/1 knock 7 minutes Category:PC Category:Skaadi Category:Dinant Category:Northlands Category:Adventurer